12 days of Christmas Inuyasha style!
by Akuji Alma
Summary: The title speaks for itself


~*The 12 days of Christmas Inuyasha style!!!!*~  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha,Or do I? *Lawyers come to the door* Never mind I don't own Inuyasha!! *Laywers leave*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is about Inuyasha getting stuff for Christmas but it's in the form of the 12 days of Christmas!!Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Osuwari--Sit  
  
Hentai--pervert  
  
Kitsune--Uh well I forget what that means but Shippo is a kitsune.  
  
Miko--Preistess  
  
Kawaii--cute  
  
Youkai--demon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
  
A kitsune in a God tree  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha: And WHY would I want that?  
  
Kagome: Just play along Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me   
  
Two Osuwari's  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha: Ow!!*muffled voice from being sat* STUPID WENCH WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!  
  
Kagome: Oops sorry Inuyasha!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
And a kitsune in a God tree  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha: I still don't know why you gave that to me Kagome!  
  
Kagome: I SAID PLAY ALONG!  
  
Inuyasha: O.k. O.k.!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
  
Three hentai monks  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha: Ones bad enough!  
  
Miroku: Hey!*gropes Sango*  
  
Sango: *hits Miroku with her boomerang*  
  
Miroku: @_@  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two Osuwari's  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha: Ow!Ow!NEXT TIME SPELL IT OUT DON'T SAY IT!!  
  
Kagome: Sorry!^_^  
  
Sango and Miroku: *giggle*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
And a Kitsune in a God tree!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha: This is getting boring!  
  
Kagome: Don't make me say the S-word!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: Ow!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the forth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
  
Four demon slayers!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha: Demon slayers?!where!?I'll kill them!!  
  
Kagome: I'm talking about Sango!!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh.  
  
Sango: -_-'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three hentai monks  
  
Two...O-s-u-w-a-r-i-'s   
  
And a kitsune in a God tree!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha: *snore*  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha the songs not over yet!WAKE UP!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Huh...What...I'm awake...Sort of.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
  
FIVE SHIKON SHARDS!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Naraku: Shikon shards?!?!?!?Where!?!?!?!?Give them to me now!!!  
  
Inuyasha: NEVER!*pulls out Tetsuiga and chases Naraku into the forest*  
  
Kagome: *sigh*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Four demon slayers  
  
Three hentai monks  
  
Two Osuwari's   
  
and a Kitsune in a God tree!!  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
  
Six bowls of Ramen!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Somewhere in the woods,Inuyasha is about to kill Naraku when he hears the word "ramen" and runs back to Kagome*  
  
Inuyasha: Did I hear someone say ramen!?!?  
  
Kagome: -_-' How did you hear that?!?!?!?  
  
Inuyasha: I'm a dog Demon!  
  
Kagome: *embarrassed* Oh yeah!  
  
Shippo: Inuyasha can hear anything when it comes to food!  
  
*Inuyasha hits Shippo on the head*  
  
Shippo:KAGOME!!!!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha,SIT!!!  
  
Inuyasha: @_@  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
FIVE SHIKON SHARDS!!!  
  
four demon slayers   
  
three hentai monks  
  
two O-s-u-w-a-r-i-'s  
  
and a kitsune in a God tree!!  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
  
Seven kawaii Kiraras  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango and Kagome: *Starry eyes* AAAWWWWWWWW SO CUTE!!!!^_^  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku: -_-'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Six bowls of ramen  
  
FIVE SHIKON SHARDS!!!  
  
four demon slayers  
  
three hentai monks  
  
two Osuwari's  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha: *Muffled voice* I TOLD YOU TO STOP SAYING THAT!!!  
  
Kagome: Oops sorry Inuyasha!  
  
Shippo: ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
and a kitsune in a God tree  
  
On the eight day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
  
eight evil Mikos  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha: Do you mean Kikyo?  
  
Kagome: Well duh!  
  
Inuyasha: Why is she in this song?!?!  
  
Kagome: I was running out of things to say!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
seven kawaii Kiraras  
  
six bowls of ramen  
  
FIVE SHIKON SHARDS!!!  
  
four demon slayers  
  
three hentai monks  
  
and a kitsune in a God tree!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha: Is it over yet?  
  
Kagome: No  
  
Inuyasha: When will it be over?  
  
Kagome: when we reach 12 days!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
  
nine evil youkais  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha: Youkai?!?Where?!?I'll protect you Kagome!!  
  
Kagome: -_-' Inuyasha theres no Youkais  
  
Inuyasha: Oh!  
  
Miroku: It is nice to see that you are concerned for Kagome Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: o_o What!?!I'm not concerned I'm just uh...worried about the jewel shards.  
  
Sango: Sure Inuyasha ^_~  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
eight evil Mikos  
  
seven kawaii Kiraras  
  
six bowls of ramen  
  
FIVE SHIKON SHARDS!!!  
  
four demon slayers  
  
three hentai monks  
  
two osuw-- I mean o-s-u-w-a-r-i-'s   
  
and a kitsune in a God tree!  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
  
ten transformed tetsuigas  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha: Ten!!!All I need is one!!!Ten would be nice though.  
  
Kagome: *sigh -_-' *  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nine evil Youkai  
  
eight evil Miko  
  
seven kawaii Kiraras  
  
six bowls of ramen  
  
FIVE SHIKON SHARDS!!!  
  
four demon slayers  
  
three hentai monks  
  
two o-s-u-w-a-r-i-'s  
  
and a kitsune in a God tree!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha: *starts to fall asleep again*  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA WAKE UP!!!  
  
Inuyasha: I'm up!I'm up!I was just uh...resting my eyes!!  
  
Kagome: Sure Inuyasha!^_~  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
  
eleven prayer bead necklaces  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha: You HAD to bring that up didn't you?!?  
  
Kagome: Once again I was running out of ideas!!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ten tetsuigas  
  
nine evil Youkai  
  
eight evil Mikos  
  
seven kawaii Kiraras  
  
six bowls of ramen  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha: All this talk of ramen is making me hungry  
  
Everyone but Inuyasha and Kirara: Your always hungry!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
FIVE SHIKON SHARDS!!!  
  
four demon slayers  
  
three hentai monks  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mirokus hand go's for Sango's bottom again!Sango,Inuyasha and Kagome all hit him at the same time.  
  
Miroku: @_@  
  
Everyone but Miroku: -_-'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
two o-s-u-w-a-r-i-'s  
  
and a kitsune in a God tree!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome: O.k. everyone this is the last verse!!!^_^  
  
Inuyasha: Finally!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
  
Twelve Hanyous complaining  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha: HEY!!!  
  
Kagome: Well that's all you did through the whole song!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
eleven prayer bead necklaces  
  
ten tetsuigas  
  
nine evil Youkai  
  
eight evil Miko  
  
seven kawaii Kiraras  
  
six bowls of ramen  
  
FIVE SHIKON SHARDS!!!  
  
four demon slayers  
  
three hentai monks  
  
two o-s-u-w-a-r-i-'s   
  
AND A KITSUNE IN A GOD TREE!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha: Is it over?  
  
Kagome: yes Inuyasha it's over.  
  
Inuyasha: can I have ramen now?  
  
Kagome: O.k. It's almost lunch time anyway,I'll make some for everyone!!  
  
Kagome: Maybe we should sing it again?  
  
Everyone: NO!!  
  
Kagome: Alright Alright!!calm down  
  
Everyone: -_-'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There it is I hope you enjoyed it.Please R&R and if you have any suggestions please e-mail me with them!! ^_^ 


End file.
